1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical technology and, particularly, to a press brake tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A press brake tool commonly includes a punch, and a die that defines a groove to receive the punch.
FIG. 5 shows a die 61 of a typical press brake tool. The die 61 defines an elongated V-shaped groove 62 and two elongated C-shaped grooves 63 on respective sides of the V-shaped groove 62. The C-shaped grooves 63 are parallel to the V-shaped groove 62 and rotatably receive a cylindrical plug 64 therein. During punching, the cylindrical plugs 64 rotate in the C-shaped grooves 63 to reduce friction between the die 61 and a workpiece (not shown) in the die 61, thereby protecting the workpiece from damage.
However, after being punched, the workpiece is manually removed from the die 61, which is time-consuming.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a press brake tool in which the described limitations are addressed.